Mobile phones keep evolving to carry out innovative functions which are usable in users' lives due to the intimate relations between the mobile phones and the users. Especially, owing to tremendous spread of smart phones evolved to have the computer functions, mobile phones have various functions, such as listening to music, watching videos and playing motion picture games, as well as the voice call and text communication functions of the mobile phones.
When a user uses various functions requiring sound generation using the mobile phone, the user uses earphones not to cause a noise damage to others.
Moreover, earphones are required to hear a clear sound isolated from outside noise when the user makes a voice call. Therefore, there are earphones equipped with a microphone such that a user can make a voice call with earphones in.
In general, the microphone may be mounted on a cable of the earphones or an earphone module. Out of them, the earphones according to the present disclosure are earphones having such a microphone mounted on the earphone module.
In connection with technology to mount the microphone on the earphone module, there is Korean Patent No. 10-1092958 entitled an ‘earset’ (hereinafter, called ‘prior art’).
According to the prior art, the earset includes a soundproof member inside a housing, and a microphone and a speaker arranged in parallel.
However, such a prior art has the following problems.
First, the earset which has the microphone and the speaker combined to the soundproof member deteriorates productivity because manufacturing costs are increased and there is a difficulty in the assembly.
Second, the earset is restricted in a space to mount the microphone and the speaker in consideration of the size of the earphone module and deteriorates reliability of products due to degradation of the speaker performance.